Ultron Unleashed
: "Ultron's Back.. You know how much anxiety I get from his name alone? And HE'S BACK.." : ―James Rhodes Avengers West Coast: "Ultron Unleashed" is the first roleplay and the debut of the Avengers West Coast and expected return of Ultron. Set on May 26th, 2016, we see the debut of the new heroes and Scott Lang; a hero trainee being taught as the successor to Hank Pym. Background The Story Arriving in San Francisco The roleplay begins with Scott Lang; superhero in-training and successor to Hank Pym. He's riding a train listening to some music when he realizes that the kids on-board are all at the window pointing, he takes some notice to see the Avenge-Jet fly over the train heading to the new West Coast Tower. Scott smiles as he's somewhat close to those heroes being the new Ant-Man, in this moment he comes up with the idea to pay a visit. We then switch focus to the Avengers as James and Clint land the jet on the helipad. Some of the people on-board begin to argue, especially Thing and young hotshot Quicksilver, but all is interrupted by their 'tour-guide' Vision. He soon begins to show everyone around the main floor and then starts talking with Rhodes, in their conversation Vision reveals that Tony actually made a floor for Rhodes. Vision then shows Rhodes to such floor which is a mission planning room / armory. In-such armory is a spot for the upcoming new War Machine armor which Rhodes had been requesting due to his suit becoming rather old. House-Guest Vision departs from the group as he needs to check if 'everything is running smoothly' (in his words). The group begins to explore the tower and spends this time of the roleplay in the training floor, having some 'friendly' battles. Clint, who is watching this, gets a notification on his phone as someone is buzzing him from the entrance. That someone is Scott Lang. Clint uses the elevator to go and meet Scott and let him in as Scott claims to be 'the new Ant-Man' (which he is). However when Clint brings Scott to Hank, Hank states that he doesn't know Scott and Hank throws him out after an argument with him infront of the other Avengers. Upon being thrown out by Hank, the two have an argument on the sidewalk in-where Hank asks him why the hell he is here. The two talk and Hank tells Scott that he isn't ready for the Avengers even though Scott informs him that he's fought villains like Yellowjacket and Absorbing Man already. Hank then tells Scott that he's still warming up to being back in the Avengers and Scott should just go hangout with his daughter and lay off being Ant-Man for a bit. Scott tells Hank that he isn't getting Cassie until next weekend but Hank doesn't care and leaves back to the tower. Dealing with the Burches Unknown to Hank, Scott continues to suit-up in his Ant-Man costume for a patrol in-spite of Hanks' wishes. He continues to lower San Francisco where he has a lead on where Sonny Burch has been hiding some of his black-market weapons, he proceeds to go inside and fight the goons hes employed and destroy his weapons. Afterwards when hes counting all the goons to make sure nobody got away all the vehicles inside the warehouse turn on, it's weird as all the thugs are unconscious. Such vehicles then begin to ram into Scott and it knocks him into the street in-where he is captured by passing pedestrians on their phones. Dinner at Outback The story continues with the heroes deciding on where to go for dinner as it's their first night and they should celebrate, Clint suggests Outback Steakhouse and the group agrees heading out. When they arrive they quickly get their seats and while talking, Hank and others spot a news thing about Ant-Man. The Avengers assume this was Hank as they have no reason not to meanwhile Hank suppresses his heavy rage towards Scott as he openly defied him. Hank then heads outside for a breather when he is confronted by Ultron who soon kidnaps him. The Avengers hear a blast (Ultron knocking out Hank) and go to the scene to find nothing but Hank's phone. Search for Hank Pym We then switch over to the Avengers Tower moments later, feelings of worry and anxiety is openly shared as Ultron is one of the greatest adversaries of the Avengers. Among all the talking at the meeting table, Red Hulk brings up that 'Scott' fellow who came to the gymnasium earlier in the day. It being their only real lead, the Avengers quickly begin to look through available CCTV footage to locate Scott. Confronting Scott They find Scott at a park angrily eating a burger as he's both pissed at Hank and his mistake earlier that day. His food is soon knocked out of his hands when the Avenge-Jet lowers and the heroes tell him to get in. When he doesn't, War Machine drops down trying to level with him. War Machine goes for a handshake and as they do, he locks on and throws him into the Avenge-Jet and soon boards himself. The Avenge-Jet takes to the skies and everyone begins to talk with Scott, referring to him as 'the intern' and such. Scott draws some lines stating that he is no intern, since Hank has been preoccupied and uneasy about becoming Ant-Man again, Hank has been training Scott to do his hero-work for him. Clint is able to talk Scott into helping when Scott learns that Hank is a jerk because in 2015 he lost his wife Janet and never fully got over it. Scott then decides to help and puts in his 'key' to Hank's private systems to locate Hank as he keeps a tracker in-himself and friends / allies. Battle of the Sky-Yacht The heroes zoom off to near the Golden Gate Bridge where Ultron is piloting, yes piloting, a yacht in the sky. On-board is Hank and a legion of Ultron robots, they plan to blow up the Golden Gate Bridge which would effectively kill hundreds. The Avengers quickly parachute and or hop down onto the flying yacht and begin to battle the Ultron clones while also searching for Hank. Ultron, as he's linked to the yacht, begins to spin it and such during flight causing heroes to fall off and such including Hawkeye. Thankfully however, Scott leaps to the rescue and catches Clint and then activates his tech to make himself grow in size effectively saving Clint. As the fight goes on, heroes like Quicksilver and such help civilians evacuate the bridge and Ben Grimm (The Thing) pilots the Avenge-Jet, he uses it to shoot down flying Ultron drones trying to board the yacht. As the battle seems won, Ultron reaches his target and deactivates the jets. Sacrifice of a Hero With only two minutes to save the day, the heroes exit the yacht except Hank who tells Scott (while going to the command center) that he's great, probably better then he was. Hank then enters defeating Ultron and he turns on the jets causing the yacht to go flying backwards and crash, exploding into the ocean killing Hank and Ultron. Aftermath The heroes, now all on-board the bridge, finish off the remaining Ultron bots and then witness Hank's sacrifice. Red Hulk pats Scott as his mentor just passed. The roleplay ends, that's it. nothing else. epic ikr.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers West Coast Stories Category:Hank Pym Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Scott Lang Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:Thing Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Sonny Burch Stories